Quiet Cry
by JumpOffABridge
Summary: Sometimes people just need to learn to treat Loki with more respect, or to suffer the consequences.


The door slammed shut so hard, the sound reverbated around my skull and my heart pounded in my throat, but I kept my face stormy and unyielding. I was the one who had the right to be angry in this situation.

Despite his glowering expression, I foolishly contiued the argument I had tried to douse when I walked into this room and he followed me. If he wanted an argument, he could have one. "May I remind you that your behavior today was completely unacceptable-"

"Do not speak to me as if I am a mere pet!" He spat, using his height to tower over me, even though we weren't near each other.

"You sure act like one!" I shook my head in a disapproving way, and his scowl only deepened. "You can't just go all sadistic in public! For heavens sake, we were in the pastry aisle, Loki-"

"You expect me not to take action when someone blatantly mocks me?" Loki scorned.

"That 'someone' was a ten year old boy holding an action figure!"

"An action figure of Thor!" Loki hissed. "And pointed it at me in a threatening way-"

"That gives you no right to throw it away and start screaming insults!" I threw my hands up in the air to express my disgust.

"Midgardians can't even handle an insult."

I reeled back, angry and unable to respond, because damn it all, I didn't want to continue this argument any longer. I turned my back to him as a sign of dismissal and walked to the window. I started to glare at the pedestrians walking innocently on the sidewalk as if everything I had to deal with was their fault.

Loki was silent behind me, and after five long minutes of intense gazing without so much as a sound, I relaxed visibly, my tense muscles going slack as I accepted he was gone. I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes, as if the action would make my migraine disappear. Why did he have to be so much of a hassle?

I slowly turned around, running my fingers through my hair and sighing. The brown color of the strands that got into my eyes matched the boring wallpaper. I walked over to the creaky bed frame and started to lean on it, while contemplating my rather odd situation. Sharing an apartment with a sadist self-proclaimed god certainly wasn't all Fury lead it to be.

I swear, this shit was worse than jury duty.

I placed my forehead on the old wooden frame and relaxed a bit more. The cold of the surface calmed me, and made my throbbing headache faulter just a bit.

Before I could move, something much colder than the frame snaked its way around my wrist. I jerked away instinctively, my neck mimicking my arms movement, causing me to bash my head off of the wood.

I let out a quick curse before looking down at the hand which was harshly clasped upon my own, and I noticed how peculiarly pale and slender it was.

My gaze traveled up their long arm, across their armored chest, and then finally settling on their emotionless and rather cool face, studying my own with an unreadable expression.

His name was on the tip of my tongue, but with a very forward motion he silenced me by grasping my chin and squeezing it ever so slightly, his curious gaze examining every detail of my face.

"Loki, what the hell?" I attempted to push him away, but a smirk simply grew on his now mischievous face. I did not like that smile, which reminded me so much of a Cheshire cat. I started to squirm, feeling emensely uncomfortable in his grasp, and the more I fought, the more his eyebrows slowly started to creep together.

"Enough." His tone was terse and commanding, and I didn't like it at all.

"Not until you tell me why you had the nerve to come back in here, and what in the world you are trying to accomplish."

His face soured into a sneer, and I could tell he felt my heart race pick up underneath his unwavering glare. His tone was dark. "No one, I repeat no one, is allowed to speak in such a way to the God of Mischief under any circumstances."

My blood turned to ice, and I started chanting cusses in my mind. Was he going to maim me? Honestly I wouldn't put it above the man towering over me.

"Don't hurt me." My tone sounded weak and pathetic, and he cocked a brow, utterly bemused. In a haste to make up for my childish tone, I added venomously, "Don't forget I have Fury on speed dial. He won't be keen on hearing you killed another one of your assigned roommates-"

My threat faultered as he began to laugh. He shook his head while grinning, that mischievous glint in his normally palid eyes never faultering. "Do you take me for a common fool? Do you think I am oblivious to why you took on this 'special' offer? No. Killing you when you have no one who will mourn is no fun."

The way he hissed his words sent a violent shiver down my spine.

"I have something very special in mind."

He squeezed my chin tighter as my eyes widened with fear and understanding. No. He was not going to-?

In response he gradually got close and closer, until I could feel his cool breath on my face, and he could hear mine catching. He grinned broadly. "A smart one, aren't you?"

"I will never be with you in a million years." My tone quavered just a bit, and he took it as if I was egging him on. "You can't make me."

"I don't have to," he smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. "You'll beg for me on your own."

He muted my response by pressing his face onto mine, and I went slack with shock as he kissed me.

It was rather exhilarating, since I could not remember the last time I had been touched in such a way, but I mentally slapped myself. No. I would never be with him, or anyone like him.

Well, it was not like I had a preference, since I had not exactly 'been' with someone before.

To sum it up, I was a virgin.

He pulled away slightly, the hungry gleam in his eyes not going unnoticed. He laughed again. "Still pure, are you? This should be fun."

Oh lord god save me.

He smashed his lips onto mine again, this time forcing them open and releasing his tongue into my mouth. He began to explore, and I just stayed very still, trying to breath, but the painful fluttering in my stomach left me winded.

On pure instinct, my tongue started to push his own around. To my horror I felt him smile. Oh lord, I was giving in already!

His own tongue was stronger than mine, and he soon claimed dominance. I snorted through my nose which got him giddy again. I didn't like being overpowered.

In a swift movement he withdrew his tongue and grabbed my shoulders, rather roughly pushing me onto the bed. I gawked at him in horror as he carefully watched me, lying defenseless before him. No. I hated him. I hated what he was planning to do to me.

And I hated the excited thrashing of my organs, as they churned in anticipation.

Even my own insides were against me, what chance did I have?

He slowly tried to climb on top of me, and I started to fight once more. I uselessly banged on his chest and he watched, bemused. After my hands were too raw to continue punching, I tried to roll away, but he merely pushed me back into place.

"Enough," he snarled. I stilled, cowering in his rage, wanting nothing more to escape this horrible man.

Who was going to do wondrous things with me.

I covered my head, but he didn't seem interested in inflicting any pain as of that moment. I felt a slight rush of air in places I shouldn't before realizing I was half naked.

Instinctively I lowered my hands to conceal my lady part, my cheeks bright red, no doubt, but he simply pushed it away, annoyance etched in his features.

"Stop resisting; you don't want me to bind your limbs, do you?"

I instantly stiffened.

Without even touching me, he waved his hand over my chest and instantly there was no clothing to hide my breasts! Which Loki was eyeing ddisdainfully.

"Nothing special, are you?" He seemed unimpressed, and I moved to cover myself in shame, but he roughly slapped them away, giving me a cold glare. "This is your last warning before I summon some ropes."

I was tied back by fear already, so I decided not to let him steal my physical capabilities. Unfortunately, this meant that I had to lay absolutely still as he studied my entire figure, my bashful nature making me turn a violent shade of red, but it soon turned even darker as he started moving his cool hands around my small, slightly shivering frame, tracing all of my curves, as few as there were.

I tried to shrink into the mattress as his rather experienced hands felt each of my breasts, seductively touched my stomach, and even went as far as to pinch my virgin womanhood before he noticed my eyes were screwed shut and my face was contorted into something like agony. He grabbed my chin once more, as rough as always.

"Look at me." His voice was low and seductive, not to mention impossible to disobey. I stared him straight into the eyes, which were filled with an emotion similar to the one a small child feels when they see a new toy; want.

Reasons were at the tip of my tongue, reasons for him to stay away from me, to go away because surely a dashing man like him could lay with any woman he wanted, but a part of me sincerely wanted him to stay, to keep doing whatever he was doing to cause the unexplainable warmth down below and surprisingly in my stomach.

He smiled coldly. "Your resitance didn't last long."

Goosebumps grew on my skin and my hair rose as he suddenly spread my legs wide and put his mouth where no mouth should ever be.

I gasped aloud in shock, and stayed like that as waves of euphoria washed through me. I started shivering violently, my hips bucking as his seasoned tongue darted in and out of me in an astonishing way.

Soon a heavy feeling started to rise in my stomach, like vomit except infinitely better. My vision blurred and a shiver went through me as I had my very first orgasm.

It was inexplicable to say the least.

He rose, smirking at my breathless form, lying still and obedient on the bed. He closed my legs again, and slowly sat me up. I didn't fight, I was too busy struggling to recover from the most memorable experience of my life.

Yet he was not done, far from it.

I don't recollect what came next, only that one minute I was dazed and swaying, staring at him as I sat up in the bed, the next I was on my knees before him. Fully clothed one second, but stark naked the next, I was eye level with his shamelessly huge manhood. It nearly struck me in the face, and I recoiled a bit, but he grabbed the back of my head and forced me to aquaint it in a way I never imagined I would.

Curiosity and instinct took over once again, and I brought up a hesitant hand to touch it. It was slimy and throbbing beneath my finger tips, and so I started to explore it more with my hands, as if it was another strange chemical back at the lab, then something very strange happened.

The throbbing mass before me started to become very straight and erect. I gawked at it as if I was a child at Christmas. Did I do that?

Feeling powerful at what I could do, I slowly and cautiously wrapped my entire hand around it and started to maneuver it that way.

A low rumble from Loki jolted me back into reality, and I realized what I was touching. I swallowed hard, but decided to venture on. It was better to do this than to face his rage.

But why was he holding my hair? Was there something I needed to do?

Looking up, as if for permission, I hesitantly kissed the top and I got a positive groan for a reply. Alright, so he liked that.

Should I put the whole thing in my mouth?

The thought came suddenly, but when my lips enclosed it, it was almost too natural. I choked a bit, due to its length, but I started rolling it around in my mouth, experimenting with this alien organism inside of me.

Suddenly and without warning, his manhood eject a disgusting amount of what I suspected was sperm in my mouth without my consent. I released it with a grotesque expression clear on my features. After I was done, I thought it was over. There, he had his fun, then I could just get my clothes back on and resume this hectic day as if this never happened.

Unfortunately that was not the case.

He placed me back on the bed as if I was delicate all of a sudden, but I refused to meet his eyes no matter how persistent his gaze was.

"Look at me." I obeyed once again, and his unfathomable eyes bore into mine as he said simple words that I cannot deny made me fill with adrenaline. "I am going to take you."

I breathed in a deep sigh. Somehow he took my reluctance as consent, and he laid me down, climbing on top of me.

This time I didn't have the willpower to fight him off. I knew what he was capable of doing to me, and as powerless as I felt, I couldn't help but feel exhilarated at the same time.

He sat poised for a second, his manhood right at my entrance which was shamefully drenched with lust. I shivered, anticipation rushing through my veins until I wanted nothing more than to feel what it was like to be taken.

He pushed a small fraction of himself inside of me, and I gasped in alarm. An unknown feeling rippled through me that I instantly relished. He put in a bit more, and my reaction was the same, but I could never have been prepared for when he jammed every single last piece of himself inside me, and I felt his manhood thrabbing along with my lust.

"Oh my god!" My yell came with warning as my eyes almost rolled into the back of my head with ecstasy. Loki smirked, withdrawing himself.

"Told you so," he nagged, but he cut off my reply by thrusting his full length back into me. I let a small moan escape me, and for once in my life I was too distracted to be ashamed.

He began a rapid pace, and I could hear the creaking of the bed as he took me overtop of the blood roaring in my ears. I called out the occasional word or exclamation, but he kept me silent, thrusting in, out, in, out, in and out, until that is just what I became.

He grunted with effort, and I couldn't help but add that to the reasons why I felt as if nothing elss in the world mattered. I could hear him muttering to himself about how tight I was a few times before he continued thrusting with unimaginable bliss.

I screamed loudly as the most intense feeling of my life jolted through me. This orgasm was even bigger than the one before it, and I arched my back as exctasy rocked through my body. I couldn't see for a few minutes as it continued, blinding me with bliss. I felt him ejaculate inside of me as well for the final time before withdrawing himself.

I rolled over, completely spent and ready for a good nights sleep after all of that I just received.

Loki straightened himself, waving his hands once more and making his clothes return to his body, and surprisingly mine as well.

I watched him stare at me, panting with my eyes half closed for a second before he turned to leave. Before he left, he stopped at the door frame, turning his head to see me as I called to him weakly from the bed.

"Way better than jury duty."


End file.
